Hero Con
Overview Jake persuades Eric to go to Hero Con, a parody of Comic Con, suddenly, it became a trap. Plot Eric, driving '': Okay guys, we're going to the place with the largest Rubber Band Ball! ''Jake : Oh come on, Eric! Can't we go to Hero Con instead! Eric, driving : *Sigh* Very well...... 'Hero Con '''''Eric : Here we are, guys. Jake : Yes! Glad my parents gave me a debit card! Jared, looking at some items for sale : How much is this? Seller : A million dollars... Jared : What a rip-off *Leaves* 'Janitor Room of Hero Con '''''Toy Maker : Muwahahahahahaha! After they finish the costume competition, everyone will turn into a toy, then, I will sell them for Fifty thousand dolllars! I will be rich! 'Hero Con' Samantha : Wow! Do you see this? This is the legendary comic book of Ben Tennyson! Vincent : Okay, that's weird. Jake '': Hey guys, i'm going to attend the Hero Con costume contest! ''Jared : What will you wear? Jake : This Alien Larry costume. Jared : Good luck with that... 'Backstage of Hero Con stage' Jake '': Gotta suit up... *Sees a shadow* What the?! Jake follows the mysterious shadow. Then, Jake overheard the Toy Maker's plans. ''Jake '': Oh no you don't! ''Toy Maker : Who the heck are you, kid?! Jake : A hero! Toy Maker : Yeah, right! Toy Minions, attack! Jake : Wow! Your toy minions are deadly, but is very rare! *Gets hit* Ouch... Okay... Deadly.. *Transforms into Canine* Rarawoorag (Canine!)! Toy Maker : A dog-boy?! Hehehe an "Easy to destroy" guy.... Jake battles the Toy Minions and defeats them. Then, Jake chases the Toy Maker. 'Stage of Hero Con' Jared '': Where's Jake?! ''Samantha : I don't know. Maybe he got stuck in the suit. Vincent : I'll check on Jake.... *Goes back stage* 'Backstage of Hero Con stage' Vincent : Jake? Jake? Are you here? *Hears a bang* What the heck was that?! Vincent sees "Jake as Canine" chasing Toy Maker. Vincent then battles the Toy Minions. Vincent : Woo.... Nice little toys... *Electocutes Toy Minions* 'Stage of Hero Con' Host : Okay, next contestant is... Jake Grayson! Samantha : Oh, here comes Jake... Accidentally, instead of going as Alien Larry, Jake went as Canine battling the Toy Master. Host : Wow... Jake has an excellent costume. He even does role-play! *claps* Jared : Oh great... More trouble! Eric '': *Arriving* So, what did I miss? 'Samantha' : Look... 'Eric' : Oh great... Then, Sam, Jared, and Eric join Vincent to battle the Toy Minions. 'Eric' : Why does Jake always get in trouble?! 'Samantha ': Less talking more punching... 'Toy Maker' : Listen people! I, the Toy Maker, made this device, a Toy Converter! I will convert ALL of you to toys and sell you all! Muwahahahahahahahahaha! *presses the button* Suddenly, instead of making them into toys, he became a toy instead. 'Toy Maker' : Nooooooooooooo *Turns into a toy* 'Samantha ': How did you do it, jake? Jake, turning back into a human : While I was chasing him, I pressed the "Audience'"into "Holder". 'Jared' : Good work.... Can we go now?! I'm tired.... Everything is a rip-off! 'Host' : Wait just a minute! Jake Grayson, you won the Hero Con competition! 'Jake' : Yes! Hahaha! This is awesome! '''Vincent' : Hey, where's Toy Maker? Eric '': He disappeared.... ''Samantha : How? He's so little... 'Unknown Spaceship '''''Unknown Main Villain, holding the Toy Maker : Foolish toy! Toy Maker as a Toy : Yeah, but you can turn me back, right? Unknown Main Villain : Yes, painfully... *brakes the Toy Maker* Major Events *This is the second appearance of Canine *Jake wins the Hero Con competition *Jake, Vincent, Sam, Jared, and Eric go to Hero Con Characters *Jake Grayson *Samantha Nora *Jared Nik *Vincent Mac *Eric Salov *Hero Con Nerds 'Villains' *Toy Maker *Toy Minions 'Aliens Used' *Canine *Unknown Galvan (Off-Screen when switching Toy Converter from "Audience" into "Holder") Trivia *''Hero Con'' is a parody of Comic Con. Category:Episodes Category:FusionFall123